The Last of the Time Lords
by AdriaRose
Summary: A suprise encounter with a young girl turns the Doctor's world upside down.
1. Introduction

_Just the intro but I hope to do more soon – please review!_

"Quickly Quickly – we've got a lot to see y'know." Typical Doctor. Always wanting to _do _something. Even though they had all the time in the world. (Well all the time in the universe really), he always wanted to _do _something.

Rose just wanted to take it easy. Kick back and relax. Ancient Greece wasn't going anywhere, not right now at least - so couldn't they just enjoy the scenic views? The orchard and the sea. And the sea. And more sea. Or just take at least two seconds once they had stepped out of that tiny but colossal blue box to let her remember that once again she had been transported not just away from the Powell estate, but to a different time. It was a lot to get used to and Rose wondered whether she would ever adjust.

"Come on then." The Doctor shouted back – never cross or irritated – just simply itching to be somewhere – nowhere in particular, just somewhere. "I thought you wanted to see Ancient Greece." "And if I'm right, which I'm sure I will be, this is definitely Ancient Greece." But Rose's attention had been drawn to a young girl's wrist, or more specifically, the bracelet hanging loosely around her wrist, jangling from time to time to make its presence known. For Ancient Greece, it looked suspiciously like one that she had been admiring just the other week on a rare trip back to the High Street. Come to think of it, that toga looked a bit modern. The brooch almost seemed to be beeping…

"Vintage. Do you like it?" Rose was startled at the words. This was **definitely **not Ancient Greece.

"Vintage did you say? Where from exactly?" Best to find out as much as she could about where they were – and when for that matter – as soon as possible

"Well the trading station of course" The Doctor had spoken. Surprised that he had not butted in before, Rose looked at him with a 'how do you do that?' look. "Judging by her brooch, we are in about oooh, 73200 ad and on the planet Aearath. Well not really a planet, more of a space station, but its covered with land and water and air so that it _feels _like a planet." Replied the Doctor in a sideways glance and with a smirk that could kill.

B..b..but how on Aearath did you know that?" Rose questioned.

"Flashing billboard." Addressing the girl now, his tone became darker in some way. "But by my calculations, this station was made to observe experiences and in about 2 hours we will become too close to the sun for a ship to take off. And in 3 hours we will be as close to the sun as it is possible for a human to be. And you look so very human to me."

"Ah sir, but that's where you're wrong. I'm not fully human. My father was human all right – a nice man by the name of George Dawson. But my mother, well she was mixed breed too. Her dad was human as well. But I believe that her mother was something different – yes – that's it. From Galifrey. My Great Grandma was a Time Lady."


	2. Chapter 1

The Last of the Time Lords – Chapter 1

"A Time Lady." the Doctor's eyes had burst open in a confused look of delight, guilt and perplexity. "So I'm not alone after all. I couldn't feel you – there must have been something, somewhere deep inside of me that hinted but because its just your grandma – I…..well I…." The Doctor was struggling with his words. Struggling to believe that something this amazing could be happening. He had caused the extinction of an entire, brilliant, species. But here was one of them – one of his kind. Sure she had a human father and grandfather but that's what he loved about this fantastic teenage girl. She was Galifraen but at the same time had that brilliance of simple imagination and creativity that can only be associated with the human race. Interrupting his thoughts now though, Rose was starting to point out the most pressing issue of the moment.

"So what you're saying then Doctor is that if we don't get off here in 2 hours then we won't be able to get off at all and will all be fried?" Rose wasn't concerned at this point. The Tardis was there. Just over that hill. All they needed to do was pop in and fly off home.

"Precisely. And I hope that we won't have any problems with that." The Doctor confirmed Rose's thoughts. "But 'm afraid err…erm….what's your name again?"

"Sofia." The girl, who looked about 16, replied to this latest question.

"Well yes. Sofia's gonna have a bit of trouble. Because according to this very flashy device I hold in my hands," (actually a screwdriver, though sonic none the less) "The only ship or anything that could possibly be a ship on Aearth is my Tardis."

By now, Rose was getting extremely confused. Why couldn't they just take the girl with them? They definitely had enough room. Plenty of room. And then it came to her. Sofia couldn't go in the Tardis because she…..well…….she...Rose couldn't find any reason why not.

"But Doctor can't she just come wi…" At this point, The Doctor cut her off. as per usual he had an explanation.

"But what I'd like to know Sofia, before I offer you a place on my ship, is how you came to be here in the first place?" It was an interesting query. How did she get here? Situated in the middle of nowhere. And with no craft to take her to wherever home was.

"I was born here. My Grandmother brought me here when my parents were killed. I was but three. Then, some years ago now, my grandmother started to murmur things. She said that the Time War had ended. That all but one were dead. And she said that one day, Doctor, one day he would find me here. And when he did, Doctor, I would know him. And that I should tell him that..."

"Doctor……….." Rose had seen something that deserved to interrupt Sofia's words. In fact it was what she hadn't seen that disturbed her. "Doctor, where's the Tardis?"

Over the hill was more hills. And then beyond that was the sea. The Blue Box was nowhere to be seen. And in just under 2 hours it would be impossible for them to get off this Station. In fact, with no ship at all, it was impossible even now.

"Sofia think. You need to think." Frantic now, The Doctor needed a way off this planet. And he knew that the only woman who had known how to get off this lump of Metal had gone such a long time ago. "What did your grandmother say? How do we get out of here?" "I 3 hours that Sun will have melted us and at this current point in time we have no way out."

"All she said – all she mentioned was that I was to tell you that it wasn't your fault. That it had to be done." Sofia noticed the desperate glances from Rose. None of this should be happening to either of them. They were both still young. Her Grandmother hadn't mentioned anything – at least she didn't think so – about this…no wait a minute… "There was something. She said that when the man came – Its you Doctor isn't it? – that when you came yu would know what to do. That within all of us lays hearts. But within the girl. Within her lies a Wolf waiting to howl and within her is the answer."

_A Very Short Chapter I know, but I'm working on the next one so I'll keep posting as I go._


	3. Chapter 2

The Last of the Time Lords II

"Rose." Again, this girl was surprising. So very surprising. But alarming. "Rose." The Doctor repeated. "But how can she be the answer?"

"I don't know do I?" Sofia heatedly retorted. "How am I supposed to know? I've just sat here, waiting and ever since Grandma Romana finally had to go, once she had used up 10 re-generations getting out of E-space, she went to earth, because she couln't find you Doctor, she went to settle down. And then…" The Doctor, who had become so strong, felt his insides turning and desperately wanted to help her.

"So who is she then?" Rose wasn't having any of this. Oh no. "Who is she?"

"Just an enchanting woman that I once danced with." The Doctors eyes, now moist with tears, glistened as he spoke and pure devotion spilled out. "But she left." "Left such a long time ago." But it still didn't answer the question. How was Rose the answer? And how did Romana know about her?

"In her last moments Doctor. Those were the words that she whispered in her last moments." Rose knew what Sofia meant. For she had felt the sensation before. She knew the look in Sofia's eyes told her everything that she needed to know. That in her Grandmother's last seconds she had seen the whole of time and space. That every atom of the Doctor's existence had been known to her. That she had seen everything all that is all that was all that ever could be. And that was what had killed her.

"But this doesn't solve our problem Doctor." Rose could understand that he was upset. She too had once lost someone so very close to her. But now it was under 2 and a half hours until they would all be fried. And personally, she didn't really want to be friend thank-you. "We're going to get off here Doctor." But right at the minute, she didn't really have any idea how.

"Well the first thing is to go looking for the Tardis. And what better place to look than where we left it?" The Doctor, for such a complicated mind, had so many very brilliant ideas. So with that the three ran (cause it is not in the Doctor's nature to walk anyway – a brisk walk is pushing it to tell the truth.) – ran to find the one machine that could save their lives.

In front of Rose towered the same scene that they had left when they had first arrived. Perfect apple trees stood tall, their perfect green standing out against the glistening blue water. But as she started to wander around the spot where the Tardis should have stood, the landscape began to differ. As soon as Rose had rushed past the 'should be' entrance of the Time Machine, metal walls seemed to grow around her. A carpet of what seemed to be metal chains had formed around her feet, and in the middle of this vast room, stood the grand Blue Box in all its splendour. "Doctor! Sofia! I found it!" Finally they could get off this lump of metal and back to (if The Doctor could get his steering right this time) Ancient Greece. But behind her all she could hear was the faint splash of waves hitting the sandy beach. No Doctor and no Sofia. Calling still, Rose started to re trace her steps. And as soon as she came to the place where the landscape had started to change, green grass began to once again lap her feet. And there, just two metres back, sat the Doctor. And with him was Sofia, her straight blonde hair glistened as the two of them chatted casually among the Orchard trees. Well. Rose would have something to say about this. "Excuse me and what do you think you're doing? Sitting here talking to her while I'm off trying to safe all of our butts." Directed to the Doctor, but it was Sofia that answered her.

"Rose it's like my Grandmother said. You are the answer. YOU had bad wolf but unlike the Doctor here, you didn't have to die. There is still part of the Tardis, part of its soul lurking in your body. But we don't have it."

"And how exactly does that help me?"

"Because Rose," Sofia was getting slightly impatient now. "Because you are the one that has to go inside the force field room and retrieve the Tardis."

Up until now the Doctor had been casually making a daisy chain, with one ear on the conversation. And as Rose started to return to where the Tardis was hidden, he piped up. "So Rose,"

"Yeess..."

"How exactly are you going to get the Tardis out of there?" A good point. A very good point. Because with Rose at the controls she would be fine – well off Aearath at the least – but there was about a one in 1300000000000000000000000000000 etc etc… chance that she would end up out of the bubble, in the right time and at the right second.

"Couldn't my grandma Romana help?"

_Please Review! It makes my day and constructive criticism can really improve future stories/chapters! Thanks, xx Tameika xx_


End file.
